Utau's great plan
by FoxyOwlOfDoom
Summary: Utau's got a major crush on Amu. Its so undeniable, Utau just has to form a plan. A plan to Woo the unpredictable Amu into her arms, hopefully forever. However, when Amu reads the signs the wrong way around, can Utau still get the girl? With the help of Amu's friends and family, she might just stand a chance against Tadase. Amutau pairing. "Don't hate, appreciate!"


Well** ello ye'all! I started this simply beacuse i noticed the lack of amutau pairs. I shall intend to make this a muliti-chapter story. However, i am still trying out ideas for my current untouched storys. Anyways, hope ye enjoy, btw, im a D in English, so dn't judge me! Lol**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Shugo Chara. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

_**Oh God... is this even gonna work?**_

Utau thought over her plan again. What if it backfired? What if Amu began to resent her for it? She had spent the last hour going over the plan in her head, no doubt that she'd never done something THIS extreme. Not even for dear old Ikky. Raking her trail of thought back to when she had that incessant thought programme of her brother. Now that she was 18, she could fully understand how exactly she felt around her obnoxious big brother._**To be fair, Ikato is a playboy... if not one with extremely good taste in girls..**_

She absent-mindedly licked her bottom lip.

Not till much later had she realised that it was a plea for attention from her brother, not romantic love. Shaking her head, her mind wondered back to her former thought. She grinned excessively. The very idea of what she even dare to do making her feel giddy.

She plopped herself onto the fresh leather couch she had pestered Ikato into buying. The room she had settled herself into was nothing extraordinary. Apart from the newly distributed games console, flat screen and the spacious diameter of the room, that is. If her calculations were correct, her sweet Amu-chi would no doubt be on her way to confront the blond haired beauty. She giggled at the thought of an angry Amu.**_ An angry Amu equals a very sexy Amu.._** It made her heart flutter.

She turned towards the clock.

3'O'clock. "Hmmmm..." It was safe to say she still had half an hour before the glorious arrival of her secret crush. She waddled into her deluxe bathroom. After several arguments, she had convinced Ikato to have it done in dark purple with black outlines, as was fitting of her superstar image. She checked herself in the mirror. Utau had to look as ravishingly as possible, she had to make it hard for Amu to resist. She unbuttoned the top of her checked blouse and combed her hair a few times for good measure before setting them up into a twin ponytail.

She fished into the lower back pocket of her navy blue skinny jeans, and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unfolded it and traced her index finger around the section marked 'Step 1' underneath it was the layout of the deed Utau had done earlier. She had stolen ALL of Amu-chi's clothes (Including her undergarments) while she was in the bathroom. But she could only do it With the help of Amu's family of course. Utau was still gobsmacked that they agreed willingly to help her. Or in the words of Amu's father_ "A lover! A tale of great prowess to lure out my own daughter! Ami! Watch a Utau shows us how to be a knight in shining armour!" _He then proceeded death by hugging upon Utau.

Utau went over her plans once more. Maybe she had gone a bit to overboard. Stealling ALL of Amu's clothes (and some of her undergarments), but it was worth it. Signing once again, she tapped her fingers on the countertop again._** Oh shit... Amu is really unpredictable... better make sure no one disturbs**_** us. **She switched off her phone, whilst calling Iru and Eru into the room.

"Wha'd up?" They both fluttered down next to Utau's fingers.

"Eru, Iru listen up. When Amu comes over, you've got to distract Miki and Su." Iru looked confused. "What about Ran? Shouldn't we lead her off as well?" Utau shook her head. "Yoru convinced her to help us." Eru smiled. "Eru likes Ran!" Iru wacked her on the head. "SHU'DD UP! Utau's talking"

Utau sighed." Just take them to see that scrappy dog, you know, the one Su likes." They both nodded. Now came the part Utau hated the most, waiting. She made her way to her porch. The room was nothing to brag about, it was covered with white tiles from left to right. Not even 30 seconds had passed before someone fanatically began banging on Utau's door.

"UTAU OPEN UP, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" plastering a smirk to her face, she opened the door. Amu stood in front of her, dressed in an overly dark-green baggie shirt and loose blue jeans. The clothes themselfs looked as if THEY were wearing Amu.

"Well Amu-chi, what brings you to my humble abode?" Amu didn't look in the mood to play one of Utau's games, while behind her, Ran winked at Utau.

"Where the hell is my stuff?!" Utau made a motion towards her room. Without so much as a sign of acknowledgement, Amu stomped upstairs. Ran followed her, while Miki and Su weren't around. _**Must've left em at home.**_She motioned for Iru and Eru to stay hidden. Utau made a move to follow her, making sure the door behind her was locked tightly. Half way up her stairs Utau heard a gasp.

She chuckled.

There, standing by the entrance to Utau's room, stood a shocked 15 year old Amu, peering into her room. The whole inside of the room was covered top to in pink and purple decoration that would've made Miki proud. Right on top of Utau's bed was a sign that showed the words **I Love**** You** in bold letters. On top of her bed were Amu's clothes, neatly folded into plastic bags.

"What do you think?" Amu's face quickly went from shocked to hurt. "You... you stole my stuff just to show me that your going to express your Love to someone..?" Utau's eyes went wide.

Amu had misread the signs.

Before she even had time to form a word in her mouth, Amu grabbed the bags and bolted out her front door. "Shit... AMU WAIT!" Utau made a frantic dash after her love. Out of all the scenarios she had imagined, this wasn't any of them. Stumbling at top speed around her neighbourhood, she looked for any sign of the pink haired beauty.

Utau fell to her knees.

Amu had misinterpreted her message. Her plan fell apart from an unseen crack. She needed help, but who to call..? **_Wait... I'll call Nage! He's Amu's best freind, he'll know what to do, I hope..._**

* * *

**_Woah, all done. God only knows how long it will take me to finish this story.. Lol. But anyways, I just need to point out a few things. First, I don't care that Amu and Utau are both girls. One of reasons I began to write this is because of all the hate towards homos. Now, I ain't a homo, i just think that everyone should mind their own business. _**

**_I also think this pairing is incredibly cute. Don't get me wrong, I still ship AmuxIkato and KukaixUtau. I just think that Amu's personality even outs Utau's. _**

**_You don't have to agree with me! Lol. _**

**_Anyways, Until next time, my virtual friends!_**

**_L_**


End file.
